Expression and recombinant production of exogenous polypeptides is a widely used technique. It is well known that cells can be transformed with nucleic acids encoding exogenous polypeptides of interest for expression and production of large quantities of the desired polypeptides. In some applications, the methods are used to produce vast amounts of polypeptide over what would be produced naturally by the originating organism. Indeed, expression of exogenous nucleic acid sequences, as well as over-expression of endogenous sequences have been extensively used in modern biotechnology.
Despite advances in molecular biology and protein engineering, there remains a need for new methods and compositions that increase expression levels of polypeptides in host cells.